


Atticus x Reader - How I Started To Date Atticus Finch

by alexis_the_writer



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Dramatic, F/M, Fanfiction, JustForFun, Young Atticus, before the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_the_writer/pseuds/alexis_the_writer
Summary: Atticus Finch was never one I expected to end up with but this is the story of how it happened.(Story is also on Wattpad under the name bro_mazing_23)





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus Finch was never one I expected to know. He was in a grade above me and up until now, I never spoke to him. And what all caused this? Well, I'd have to go back to the time where I was getting bullied by his sister. 

Now, getting bullied is never any fun, who likes to get bullied? 

But as tragic as it was, it was a reality I faced quite often from Alexandria Finch. She never really hit me or anything physical, but she made sure that was never included in anything anyone wanted to do. 

And this all maybe was because of the one time I never let her borrow my special, limited edition pencil that I barely ever use but she just demanded to use in grade six. 

Even after the teacher was involved, I refused to let her borrow it. Instead, I offered her a regular old, yellow pencil but she had declined my offer and settled for a pencil from the teacher. 

Ever since then, I got the feeling she didn't quite like me. 

Alas, it's a year later and she didn't let it go. Me putting up a fight barely went anywhere so I learned to give up rather quickly and settle for the fact that I surely wouldn't be having friends anytime soon. 

Friends were bothersome, I didn't particularly want any because they didn't ever want to do anything that I deemed fun. 

The only thing that ever pulled me out of my thoughts was the bell. 

I tended to get lost in my thoughts quite a bit. 

I walked out for recess and went to the field. 

Everyone else around me played with each other, something like tag or hide and seek. But I just, sat there, rather alone. 

I brought a book to read, luckily my mother taught me how to read and now so are my teachers, though they are rather reluctant. None of the other girls, through there are few, wanted to learn how to read. Most took up their time with with a different class learning how to be a 'proper lady'. 

There isn't anything wrong with that, but, I'd rather have something I'd like to learn. So I curled up against the tree in the near back of the field and read. 

I got lost in the words, learning about The Temne Wad and how it shaped America. Coming from a small town in Alabama, it didn't seem like much improvement happened from the war but it was quite alright. 

I didn't have a problem until someone pickled the book from out of my hands. "Hey! Give that back!" I said as I stood up from the ground. 

Alexandria wasn't that much taller than me but she did try and use her height to her advantage by holding the book above her head. "Girls shouldn't learn how to read. You should really save yourself and your future husband the embarrassment and start learning how to be a proper lady." 

My cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment. "You take that back! I can be a proper lady and be able to read." I hopped up, trying to grab the book from her hands but she was simply too high up for me to reach to get the book. 

"No you can't." She said, her voice getting bitter. "Girls like you should learn to act in their place. You are lucky I'm even giving you this valuable piece of information. You should learn to use it." 

I scoffed. "Like I would ever take your advice, Alexandria." I reached for my book again. "Just give me my book back and leave me alone."

"You're acting like a dog. Is this book really that precious to you?" She said before she tossed the book aside. "Go fetch little puppy, Too bad you're a stray." She laughed before she walked away from me. 

I quickly grabbed my book from the ground and dusted off the cover. A stray... ha, yeah. Of course she would know about that. Anyone in Maycomb knew about anything. 

My mother died in the summer and so I was left with my grandparents. My dad died a couple years after I was born so I barely knew him, he served in the War. This book is the only proof I know that he existed.  
His name was written in here. And his picture was in here too. He died a hero. 

Mother always talked about him, telling me how much courage he had and that he also knew what to do in a tough situation and that, they always loved each other. 

I really wished I would have someone like that.  
But it's all nonsense, my grandmother told me not to go wishing for fairytales because it'd just get my hopes up. So I wouldn't even try. 

It's not like a Prince Charming would be anywhere in Maycomb. 

People in Maycomb know everything about everyone in Maycomb. I knew of Alexandria's racist, sexist, and classist prejudices and that most likely came into play when she decided she didn't like me. I knew of Atticus's dream of being a lawyer when he grows older, I knew of Maudie's fantastic green thumb and how she could make any plant/tree live, I knew of Robert Ewell and how he won't ever finish school because his family doesn't like authority. I knew a lot of things. 

And the only sane person I would even consider dating has never even talked to me about. And I'm not about to shoot my shot to someone older than me, especially since we are going. 

Grandmother would never let that happen, she would say I'm too young and that grandfather would have to approve of him anyway. That was always the big thing to grandmother, grandfather just had to approve of whoever I dated. 

Long story short, no black people, or any people of any other race besides white. 

Which was fine by me, I didn't fancy anyone of colour. And everyone I knew was white. 

I looked down at my knees with a sigh, they got dirty from the mud when I was retrieving my book. I stood up and walked to a puddle to wash them off and used the inside of my skirt to dry them off. 

Skirts weren't my favourite thing, but it was all my grandmother would buy for me. Luckily, I have two pairs of shorts that came down to my knees but I wasn't allowed to wear those at school. 

I knew that this really wasn't going to do much but at least it was something. At least, my knees weren't that dirty as they were before but now my legs were sort of wet. I sighed in defeat. 

Alexandria won this round of making me look like a dog. 

I turned away from the puddle and made my way to the school once again. The boys were all yelling and playing on the makeshift playground while others were playing soccer on the field. 

They looked like they were having fun. 

I held my book close to my chest as I went to the water fountain and grabbed a towel from it to wipe down my legs. I didn't even set my book down once, I kept it in one of my hands at all times. 

Once I was done, I put the towel back and headed inside of the school as the bell had rung signalling that recess was over. 

Walking back to class was a struggle because so many of the kids pushed and shoved and ran inside to go to their home rooms while the teachers tried to maintain control. But the teachers really couldn't do anything. 

I felt someone starting at me so I looked back to see a glimpse of someone but I couldn't make them out. I frowned to myself. No one really looked at me. 

I walked to my classroom and sat down at my desk before putting my book away. Beside me sat Alexandria, it was really just my luck. And on the other side of me was Maudie. But, Maudie got along with Alexandria more than me so we didn't talk all too much. 

I set my book down on my desk and inspected it carefully, making sure there was no dirt or mud anywhere on it. 

Luckily for me, when Alexandria was about to talk to me, the teacher started the lesson. The lesson was English, my favourite, and easiest, subject. 

We were told to write a letter to ourselves in the future, around to when we would graduate. It was kind of a lame assignment but I did it anyway. I basically just wrote that I better not have let Alexandria push me to dropping out and that I'd better try and get a degree in something. 

I thought back to Atticus. Atticus knew what he was going to do in the future. I wondered what I would be doing in the future. 

I wondered if he really was going to be a lawyer.  
Shoving the thought aside, the teacher collected our letters and then she taught social studies and that was it for the day. 

Classes were fairly easy if you just paid attention and tried your best to take notes or even just show up to be there. Maycomb's high school isn't the hardest school you could probably go to but it was a nice school. 

I grabbed my bag and stuffed todays homework and books inside. Packing up fast lead to me walking in front of Alexandria and her brother. But it seemed like fate wasn't on my side today. 

Alexandria finished packing before me and she cornered me against the corner of the walls. "I wouldn't even bother trying to run. If you do, I'll tell my brother you hurt me. You don't want the prince of the school coming to you, do you? You know he's... really good with a gun. Tomorrow I want you to give me 20 cents." She giggled and flashed me a fake smile. "Have a good day~" 

I stood watching Alexandria leave. She walked to Maudie and they talked as they made there way out of the school. 

I didn't know what to say or what to think. Eventually my feet started to move and I was walking back home. My house was too close to the Finch's for my liking. In fact, it was right beside the Finch's house. And my window was a perfect view inside of Atticus's window. 

Sometimes he'd leave his curtains open when I left mine open. We'd see each other and wave before going back to our homework. Our windows were too far to open and talk to each other through them so we were fine with the occasional look and wave.  
Plus, I didn't want to get too close to my 'enemy's' brother. She would kill me. 

I didn't even realize it but Atticus was walking beside me on our way back home. He had his nose stuffed in a book and I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the extra footsteps. 

"Atticus?" I asked, my eyes wide, surprised to see him. 

Atticus looked up from his book before he quickly put a bookmark in it. "Hello Y/N." He said with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was following you." 

I laughed. Of course he didn't. "It's alright, Atticus. We do live right beside each other, it's not like anyone is going to think it's too weird." As I looked ahead, I saw Alexandria looking at me and Maudie glared. I frowned. 

Atticus looked up as soon as they looked away. "What's wrong?" 

I shook my head. "Nothing." I crossed my arms as I looked at the houses we walked by. "How's school going?" 

"Very good." Replies Atticus. "And for you?"  
"It's been going alright." 

We fell into a silence. 

I played with the buckle on my bag as we walked closer to our houses. "This is me." I said as I stopped at the pavement leading up to my house before nodding. "Thank you for walking me home, Atticus."

He chuckled as he waved his hand. "It's quite alright, have a good day, Y/N." He walked a little more until he was at his own house. I made sure he got inside before walking inside of my own house.  
My grandmother and grandfather were already asleep having their nap so I knew to head upstairs to my bedroom. I opened my curtains and set my book down. I opened the window to let the breeze in, it was Spring. 

I busied myself with cleaning up my room. I had to put my clothes in their hamper and my books had to be put on their bookshelf. Cleaning always helped clear my mind. It made me feel like I actually accomplished something. 

Feeling better about my room, I sat down at my desk. When I looked out the window, that's when I realized Atticus and his sister had been watching me.  
Atticus quickly looked away while Alexandria stuck her nose up, said something to Atticus, and then promptly left his bedroom. 

I looked down. Who knows what she said to him. She was probably saying tons of bad things about me and he doesn't know me well enough to not believe her. 

I sighed. Not like anything was going to happen between me and Atticus Finch anyway. He was too unattainable. 

People describe Atticus as a saint or an angel. He really does try and see the good in everyone. I heard a girl refer to him as a prince, but I don't think that's true. Everyone does have their faults. And Atticus's was too trusting and too willing to see the good where good wasn't to be found. 

But right now, Atticus was looking at me. Still.  
I got out my black marker before I wrote in my notepad, 'I'm sorry' and turned it so Atticus could see. 

I didn't really know what I was apologizing for for, and either did Atticus because he shouted back, "What for?" 

I used the back of that page to write, 'I don't know, but I'm sorry' 

That made Atticus shake his head and leave his bedroom. I frowned before he set down my notepad sadly. Of course. I ruin everything. I ripped the paper out of the book and threw it into the trash.  
Next thing I did was taking out my homework and setting it on my desk. I went to my math section and started to the problems. I am terrible at math. I didn't really get it and I didn't know anyone else who did know how to do math well. It was my cursed subject. 

But, I was pushed out of my thoughts when someone rang the doorbell. 

I groaned. Who could it be? Everyone knows that my grandparents are asleep and won't answer the door. So why are they doing this to me? 

I walked downstairs and opened the door. "Sorry my-" I stopped mid sentence as I realized who was on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Alexandria. She crossed her arms as she looked at me impatiently. "Don't talk to my brother. And, You should really change your bedroom. It looks like a pig pen." She giggled to herself and batted her eyelashes. "But I guess a bottom class person such as yourself can't help it." 

I gritted my teeth as I gripped right onto the door. I could just slam this in her face but then everyone on the street would see and I'd get in trouble. She cornered me again. 

I forced myself to smile. "Alexandria. Please leave my property before I make you regret being on it." I don't know what I'd do but it was threat. And she seemed to take it seriously; because her eyes widen and she stepped back in shock. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sorry I probably was speaking too low class for you. I said, please get off my property before something happens to you." This is where I draw the line. You don't insult me on my own soil. 

But Alexandria invited herself in and shut the door behind us. She gave me a pained smile. "I'm sorry, but I seemed to have mistaken you. I think you were threatening me, but, I think you've forgetting who I am and how I have more power over you." She reached forward and twirled her finger around a strand of my hair. 

I looked up at her as I opened my mouth to say something but I just didn't know what. What was I suppose to say to her? What she said was true. "It's rude to come uninvited into someone's house." I said, throwing off the conversation. "My grandparents wouldn't want you in here." 

"It's not rude when the person who did it is obvious of a higher class and grace." She argued back. "Plus, your grandparents aren't awake, correct? So, they wouldn't even know I'm here."

I was about to respond but then I heard a gunshot.   
My eyes widen as he reached for the doorknob but Alexandria stopped me. "It's just my brother." She said and gave me a smile. "I'm sure you already knew that, probably watched him through his window like a creep." She opened the door. "Don't forget my 20 cents Y/N~" she walked out the door and waved bye at me, playing nice. 

She would never let any of the grown ups know how she treated me. And I would never be a tattletale, it would just prove that she was better than I was. And that I couldn't handle myself. 

Which I could. 

I gritted my teeth. What a bitch. I shut the door.   
I stormed to the kitchen to see Kimani making dinner but right now I didn't care. I opened the fridge and grabbed out a pudding cup. 

"Y/N, you could've asked me to fetch you sum puddin'." Kimani said. Her voice was always soft, calm, warming; it reminded me of my mother's. 

I despised her for it. "I don't need your help." I said before I grabbed a spoon for my pudding. I sat at the dining room table and ate my pudding. 

Why did Alexandria have to come to my house? What's the big deal about her brother anyway? It's not like he's so special that no one can have him. And what's her deal anyway? It's not like I had eyes for him! Plus, Maudie already told everyone she likes him, bedsides him. 

And then he had his crush. 

She was in the same class as him with long brown hair, almost as long as all her back, she always wore dresses and she even sometimes had some makeup on. She was short and petite, she was a perfect definition of a girl growing up to be a perfect woman.   
She was really beautiful. 

I kind of aspired to be like her. I started to grow out my hair like her but it's only to my shoulders and my glasses don't help my appearance either because I get picked on for having them by some of the boys in my class. Plus, I'm [height], I'm not the shortest girl ever. 

I sighed into my pudding before I stuffed more into my mouth. No use of crying over spilled milk... milk that wasn't even yours to begin with. 

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and threw it into the garbage can before walking upstairs to my bedroom once more. I picked a book from my bookshelf and returned to my desk. 

I wasn't going to be able to focus on homework until I relaxed. 

Once I finished my book, I got right onto doing my homework. Math first, Social Studies second, and then English. My other classes didn't have homework so I considered myself quite lucky. 

I put my books and papers into my bag before I shut my bedroom window and shutting my curtains.   
I could see Atticus in his bedroom. He was still working on his own homework, maybe he had spent time reading like I had. But no, I remembered he had been shooting his gun. 

I hoped he didn't kill any Mockingbirds. They were my favourite. 

They were simply my favourite because of the songs they sang that woke me up each morning. Every morning I wake up at the crack of dawn to hear the mockingbirds singing. 

I walked to my piggy bank and shook out all the change I had inside. 

I had a lot of pennies. Oh! Five cents! I picked up the five cent coin with a bright smile. Amazing! 

I smiled to myself before I got back to counting the rest of my change. I only had 19 cents. I just need a penny and then I'd be at 20. But it's not like I'm actually going to give Alexandria my money.   
I don't think I will. 

But would Alexandria really do what she said she would? She wouldn't get Atticus to shoot me... right? 

I've never even held a gun before and I knew that my grandmother and father were simply too old to handle a shot gun. 

I bit my nails. She totally would. And he would shoot right where my heart is. 

I gasped and put my hand to my heart as my heart sunk to my stomach. W-would Atticus even let that happen? 

My thoughts got interrupted by the bell downstairs ringing, it signalled that dinner was ready. 

I didn't really want to go down to dinner, I just wanted to mop around in my bedroom and never see the light of day again. But I knew my grandmother would get really strict and order my grandfather to give me spanks. 

At the thought of that, I rushed out of my bedroom and ran down the stairs to arrive at the dinner table.

My plate was already filled with food, it was just simple potatoes, carrots, and some chicken. 

My uncle owned a farm here and he sent us food so we didn't have to worry about buying any. And if I was lucky, I got to go down and help out on the farm! 

But my grandmother didn't want me to go during school, only summer. And I was so ready for summer, it was only two months away.

Or really, 6 weeks if I wanted to think about it that way. But it didn't matter, all that mattered is that it was soon! 

I smiled to myself as I took a bite of chicken but unluckily for me, it caught the attention of my grandfather. 

"Wha's gotten ya so 'appy?" 

"I was just thinking about summer and the farm." I replied, shoving a few carrots inside of my mouth for good measure, wanting to show them that I indeed liked the carrots uncle sent us. 

"Don't you think about that farm, Y/N." My grandmother said sternly. "Girls your age shouldn't be working on farms, you will be lucky if I even let you go." 

"But grandmother, You said I could go during the summer. That was the plan!" I knew whining wasn't going to get me anywhere but it just wasn't fair. "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a teenager, I should be making these decisions myself and not consulting you." 

My grandmother glared at me. "Don't think you know better than me. I've been on this earth for 67 years and I've seen more than you have missy." 

I opened my mouth to argue back but I was too late as my grandfather had something to say about this. 

"Eat you' dinner befor' I give you sumthing to cry 'bout." He said. 

I ate my dinner. I thought about what I said and realized that I was in the wrong with arguing but I also felt that I should go to the farm. 

"I'm sorry." I said as I set my fork down. I was basically done dinner while my grandparents were half way done. "I was being a brat. But, I do want to go to the farm during summer. Please let me go." 

My grandparents stayed silent for a few minutes before my grandmother spoke up. "I will permit you to go if you have good grades by the end of the year." 

I brightened up before I nodded. "Yessum!" I got up from my chair and pushed it in. "Thank you for dinner, I'm going to go finish studying!" I left the table before either of them could argue. 

I didn't want anymore fighting or tense silence, it was my fault to begin with but it sometimes sucks being the one to apologize. 

I didn't even have homework to do but I was ready to go to bed. 

I changed into my pyjamas for the night and turned off my light. I was not excited for tomorrow. 

I didn't want Alexandria to do anything to me, but, she might. I don't even have 20 cents, and I'm saving my money up for a new bike. 

My old bike is too small for me and frankly, it's ready to be thrown into the trash with how old and rusty it is. I had Maudie's father offer to fix it up but I declined his offer. I didn't feel right with taking it because I'm not on good terms with his daughter. 

But I wished I did, then I wouldn't have to walk to school and could just ride my bike and chain it up against the pole like I usually do. But, walking gave me a chance to take in the sights and it also make me put things into perspective. 

It was also a reason for me to leave the house earlier if I really wanted too. 

I could leave before Alexandria and her brother and Maudie walked to school or I could leave after they do. I knew roughly around what time they left so it wasn't that hard to figure out. 

Reaching out, I turned on the radio in my room and closed my eyes. Sometimes when my thoughts traveled or wondered, I turned on the radio. 

The radio gave me an escape from the real world as it was men talking about something that happened to them in their lives or they would be talking about what's currently going on with the war. Or maybe they'd just have music playing. 

I didn't care for which one was on, as long as something was on and it wasn't silence. 

I hugged my pillow close to my chest and buried my face into the top of it. I wished my pillow was longer because it would be more comfortable to do this but, unfortunately, it was just a regular sized pillow. I don't think you can get bigger pillows than this. 

"The War is still on going." The man on the radio said. It took my thoughts away from my pillow. "We thought it would only be one year but it seems to be dragging along. Who knows how long this war will proceed for." 

I didn't want to think about the war. I know it didn't really affect me that much, but it was still scary to think about. It was not a needed thought before bed. 

I turned off the radio. 

With the silence and the thought of war, I turned to the events earlier today. 

I couldn't believe how Atticus and I walked home together, he usually walked home with Alexandria and Maudie so it was quite a surprise.

A pleasant surprise. 

I smiled to myself as I thought more about it. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is less than a week for you guys but it was about a week from when I updated the first chapter to Wattpad. I do have finals coming up, I have school till the 21st of June so I don’t know how consistent I will stay with this but I hope to update every Saturday/Sunday. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to hear the singing of the mockingbird. I rolled over in my bed as I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to get out of bed yet. Today would be an early day, I already knew it. 

Once I managed to get myself ready for school, I headed downstairs. My alarm clock said it was already 6am so I didn't really expect anyone to be awake. 

My grandparents were old but they didn't get up early like how everyone would expect them to. And Kimani didn't arrive till 7am. 

I didn't want to wait. 

I packed my lunch full with vegetables and fruits. I also grabbed myself a granola bar for breakfast to eat on my walk to school. 

I did leave a note before I left explaining that I left early and would be back after school. And that I made my lunch. I didn't want Kimani to worry that I didn't take anything... even if I didn't quite like her. 

As I shut my front door, I was surprised to see Atticus sitting on his front porch. I nodded my head in his direction as we made eye contact and gave a short wave. 

But, Atticus seemed to have another idea. 

He stood up from his porch with his bag slung over his shoulder and walked over to my house as I walked down the front door steps and walked down the path to the gate. 

"Y/N." He said politely. 

I gave him a smile. "Atticus." I didn't quite know what was going on through his head but I did know, that I was quite happy but nervous to talk to him again. 

"I saw my sister come into your house and leave rather quickly yesterday, I hope she wasn't much trouble." He opened the gate for me and I stepped out. He closed the gate behind me. "I know she can be a bit bothersome at times." 

I bit my lip as I listened to him. Was this a trap? "Oh, yes, she just came in because we had to talk about something briefly." 

"What did you talk about?" 

"Girl stuff." 

"Girl stuff? Like what?" 

"Atticus, I don't think it's polite to press on... girl stuff." I said with my cheeks blushing. Even if it wasn't true, I didn't expect Atticus to become to interested. 

His cheeks coloured pink as well. "I'm very sorry, I didn't quite mean it that way." He awkwardly started to walk forward so I followed him, after all it was the way to school. 

"Why do you want to know what Alexandria and I talked about?" I asked. 

"She was acting quite proud when she got home, I thought something good happened." 

I looked down at the sidewalk before I dug my shoe into the crack of it, I didn't know what to say back. She had something good happen to her, but I was getting the rough end of the stick. 

"Y/N?" 

I quickly looked up to face Atticus. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." 

"It's quite alright." 

A silence passed over us again but it was calming, more peaceful silence than it was last time around. 

"You cleaned your room yesterday, it looked like you enjoyed yourself." Atticus mumbled as he opened his backpack and took out one of his books. It had a big front that read, LAW. 

"I do enjoy cleaning my room, it tends to get messy sometimes so taking some time out of my day to clean it before I start homework puts me into a calmer state of mind. It's the only place that Kimani isn't allowed to clean." 

"Kimani?" 

"She's our maid. I don't like people touching my stuff when they clean because I don't really know where they put it so I prefer to do it on my own." I watch as he opened up his book to the bookmarked page. I stay quiet as I watch his eyes scan the page. 

"Mhm." I could tell Atticus didn't want to talk anymore so I let it be. I didn't want to talk off his ear and I frankly just wanted to listen. I wanted to listen to the sounds of Atticus. 

The tapping of our shoes hitting the ground and the turning pages of Atticus's book next to me at ease. I know I should have been alone, walking to school, but I kept my pace with him and watched the road to make sure no cars or people would be in our way as we walked down the street. 

I was just glad Alexandria and Maudie weren't here. If they were, the peace would be gone. The peace that Atticus and I have right now, wouldn't have even existed. 

At least, they weren't here yet so the peace wasn't disturbed. I wasn't ready to face Alexandria. And I wasn't ready to just have Maudie stand there and watch. 

My heart dropped as I thought about it. That awful feeling came all throughout my body as I felt like I couldn't breathe. Its happening again, my body is acting weird. I need to be alone and away from everyone. 

I didn't even risk a glance at Atticus, this sensation always came when I thought about Alexandria and what she could do to me. I didn't- I didn't know what to do at times like this except hide. 

I glanced down to the street, a frown making its face onto my face. I didn't care if Atticus noticed or not, I just wanted to get to school to go into the bathroom. 

My speed increased, making me ahead of Atticus. He didn't care anyway, he was too busy reading his book to care, it's not like I cared with him not caring. It's not like we talked all the time anyway, we played together when we were younger but now we barely talk. 

Tears slowly filled up in my eyes. Stupid Alexandria, stupid Maudie, stupid Atticus. I don't care anymore. Why should I have to care about what they do and what I have to do for them? 

It's not fair. 

I don't want Alexandria to pick on me. I don't know what I did to deserve it, it's only me she has a problem with. And who knows what she's going to say to Atticus after I don't give her that money she wants. She's going to paint me as the villain. 

Villain... that's all I'm going to amount to in the end. 

A tear fell down my cheek but I quickly rubbed it off, there was no time to cry until I got into the stall of the bathroom, until then I'd have to strong. 

But, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to a halt. 

I looked up with my blurry vision to see familiar glasses and concerned brown eyes. "Y/N?" 

I wanted to pull my hand away but his grip was too strong and I didn't want to fight back. "Yes?" I asked, my voice cracking ever so slightly as another tear fell down my cheek. 

I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling weak. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, never mind Atticus. 

Atticus wiped my tear away with his handkerchief that they supply with the uniforms. "Are you going to be alright? Did you hurt yourself?" His voice was gentle, calm, it was as smooth as butter. 

I wanted to melt. "I-I'm Okay." I didn't want to break down any further in front of Atticus and make him think I was too emotional for a girl but he just seemed concerned. 

"What happened?" 

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me and Alexandria would just make up lies. He would believe his sister over me, any person with a sibling must. "I..." I whimpered quietly as more tears slid down my cheeks. It's too early for this and I don't want Atticus to see how pathetic I can get. "...I-I'm sorry!" 

Atticus was about to reply but I turned on my heel and ran toward the school, not wanting Atticus or anyone else to see me like this any longer. Since I caught him by surprise, I could easily tug my wrist away from his hand without him trying to fight back. For once, I was glad to get away from Atticus. I couldn't subject him into the horror of seeing my face bright red and blotchy while tears stream down my face. 

My legs ached as I ran to the school and slammed my way into the bathroom, I hit my elbow against the lock and the side of my body crashed into the wall of the stall. 

What's wrong with me? Why am I like this? Someone help me. I tugged onto my hair as I cried out my frustrations. My elbow throbbed in pain as well as my side but I ignored them. I knew I wasn't bleeding and it would just leave a Bruise at most, so it didn't matter. 

I'm just so weak, crying over Alexandria just because I'm scared. Just because I don't want people to think I'm a villain. My parents taught me to be better than this. But-But they aren't even here. 

I scrunched up toilet paper into a ball before I used it to wipe up my tears and then finally blow my nose. The bell would ring soon enough and until then, I would stay in here. 

~~~

The bell rang, signalling it was the start of the lunch recess. Lunch recess was a ticking bomb, waiting to blow up in my face because that's when Alexandria is going to attack. 

I walked up the field, going the tree that I'm familiar with and I sat down between the two big roots as usual. I didn't want to show Alexandria that I was intimidated and hopefully Atticus didn't tell her anything about seeing me cry this morning. 

I opened up my backpack and took out today's Math homework, I wanted to get ahead so I wouldn't have to do too much at home. Math was my worst subject, I don't get how a problem can have only one way of solving and it would be either right or wrong. It was confusing. 

9) Simplify the algebraic expression -2(x - 3) + 4(-2 x + 8)  

I didn't even know where to start, what does this even mean? It's like it's written in an ancient language, I didn't want to learn it. 

And I didn't have enough time to write down what I thought the way of solving it would be because my sun was suddenly gone and instead replaced with a shadow. 

"Y/N." Female voice. It's Alexandria. "Where is my money?" She asked as she held out her hand. 

I tried to ignore her, I didn't want to say it. I should have just brought the money with me even if I didn't have enough. Today is shaping up to be just... amazing. 

She grabbed my bag and dumped out its contents. She looked at me as she saw nothing in there that was as use to her. "Did you forget?" A smirk came on her face as she knelt down to my level. "I guess I'll have to tell Atticus about this." She stood up and dusted off her dress. "Though, a dog like you wouldn't even have the chance to have him like you anyway. Someone like Maudie would suit him better, I'd say." 

Maudie's cheeks had brightened as Alexandria spoke and she shyly shoved Alexandria's side. "Oh be quiet." 

Alexandria shrugged. "It's just the truth, no need to be embarrassed." 

I stayed silent and watched the two talk as they walked away. Once they were out of hearing distance, I gathered up my books and put them back into my bag. 

"You shouldn't let them do that to you." 

I glanced up before I returned to packing up my things. "That's rich coming from you Tate." I said as I zipped my bag shut, not letting another chance to occur for someone to dump my belongings out. "You could straighten them out for me but you just watch." 

"Watching is easier." He said. 

We looked at each other before he tossed me a... stick? I caught it in my hands before I saw it was a slingshot. "Why are you giving this to me?" 

"Why not?" 

I put it in my bag. "Thanks." I said before I stood up from my spot on the tree trunk. I was about to say something else but I felt someone watching. 

I looked over to see Alexandria and Atticus staring at me. 

She told Atticus something. 

And he didn't look like he liked what he heard. 

He was glaring at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had my finals to think about and school officially ended on the 21st. But I got really sick so I have to go in Monday to finish my final for Spanish. And I have to go in Wednesday to ‘make up time’ for Math but I am aiming for weekend updates or just in general, weekly updates!


	4. Chapter 4

My heart sank. I could only imagine the things that Alexandria said to him. 

I knew Tate was looking at me, judging me, but I didn't want to see his look of pity. It just, it wasn't something I would appreciate right now. 

I stood up from the tree and put my bag around my shoulders. "I'm going to head home for lunch, tell the teacher for me, okay?" I gave Tate a small smile before I waved bye. 

Tate looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't let him get a chance. I also didn't want to give Atticus a chance to talk to me, or anyone for that matter. 

I knew what I was doing was selfish. But, I couldn't help it. 

It's not like I had a strong bond with Atticus in the first place, he was just always... there but not. He was always around, we played together and used to be best friends but we drifted apart and yes, he's still here, but... he's not. 

He doesn't talk to me much anymore, he's always reading the paper or one of his books, he could be shooting at beer cans in the back yard, hanging out with his friends, having fun. He's not here anymore. 

Not here with me. 

I tugged at my shirt and gave a small sigh. Of course he wouldn't still be here, it's not like I'm important to him. 

And he's got a crush on that girl. That's what everyone has been saying. 

I arrived at home and went through the back door to walk straight to the kitchen, it was so only Kimani would be able to see me. I didn't want my grandparents to know I'm here. 

Kimani was busy with the dishes. I opened the fridge door and took out my pudding and a small block of cheese before leaving the kitchen to go back to the backyard. 

I sat on the swing in the back yard. Curling up on the swing helped me calm down and clear my mind with everything that is happening. Maybe... it would be a good idea to... not go to school. 

My grandma needs help around the house and she said she could give me money while I don't really need to have an education. But... my mum really wanted me to finish. 

I took a bite of the cheese block sadly. I miss my mum, of course I do. I really wish she was here to give me advice or tell me what my dad would have done in this situation, I wish... I wish for a lot of things that can't happen, huh? 

I grinned bitterly. 

"Y/N! Why didn'it yous tell me yous were coming home, I would'ven made you someting instead of yous eating cheese!"

I glanced up to see Kimani in the doorway. "Oh... I just wanted umm... cheese." I didn't really want her to worry over me, she isn't my mother. She ain't got no right to. 

Just because my mother is dead doesn't mean she can think she can just easily take over the role. She doesn't have to pity me. 

I hopped off of the swing. 

"Y/N, come back inside." Kimani said as she dusted off her apron. "Yous catch a cold out there." 

I didn't want to listen to her. I wanted to storm out of the backyard and go back to school but I remembered Alexandria and Atticus. 

I didn't have the guts to go back to school until lunch was over. 

"...Okay." I whispered. 

"Nows I'll makes yous sum lunch." 

"Okay." 

Kimani seemed pleased with my obedience. I just looked away not to see her. I didn't need to watch her cook or see her emotions. I could just wait until I got my food. 

When I walked back inside the house, it felt like some tension slipped off my shoulders. It fell onto the ground like a thick jello and disappeared into nothingness. Abyss. 

I sat down at the kitchen chair. 

"Why yous taking off so early this mornin'?" 

"I wanted to." 

"And yous thinking that's okay?" 

I nodded but then remembered Kimani couldn't see me. "Yes." 

"Yous didn't get break'ast." 

I curled up on the chair as I nodded once again. "I know. I wasn't really hungry." 

Why does she have to keep making conversation with me? Can't she see I want to be left alone? She really doesn't know what personal space she either, always asking me questions I don't want to answer. 

"That's no e'cuse." 

"It's not an excuse." 

Kimani merely hummed as she ignored my words. It infuriated me like none other but also made me feel grateful. 

Maybe she could take a small hint when I'm annoyed. I can give her that. 

I grabbed my bag and pulled out a small worn out book that had, Journal printed on the front in cursive letters. It was my mother's. 

She wrote in it whenever she felt upset, frustrated, jealous, or even embarrassed. Just as long as it was a long emotion. She didn't write in it every day, sometimes she went months without writing anything at all and others she wrote in it Day after day. 

I read it whenever I felt lost. Or upset. Or angry. I felt like I could relate to her and feel like I was back at home again. Even though... I won't actually be able to return home. 

I hugged the book to my chest as I closed my eyes. I could picture her long, brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was tall and a bit chubby. But she was beautiful. She was so beautiful to me, I wanted to grow up to be like her. 

My hair isn't as long as hers but I'm going to grow it out to be! And maybe I don't want her height, but I am pretty close to it. And, maybe people have told me I have her personality. 

My mother's personality. 

It's a huge compliment to me, I want to make my mum proud of me. Even if she isn't here anymore. And I want to make my father proud, though I don't really remember that much of him anymore. 

I opened the book and looked at the wrinkled, well-worn out pages covered in black, scratchy scrawl. Her letters were small but very loopy, as it was written in cursive. 

My mother had very messy print so she went with cursive. 

I tend to mix mine both together, such as my s, l, e, d, y, and t's all tend to cursive while all the other letters really depend on what I'm writing at the time. 

But my mother, she did it all. 

Dear Journal, 

F/N has been acting cruel to me lately. He played a prank on me! He put baby powder in my old makeup powder and replaced it for the morning while I was doing my makeup. Poor me. I gave him a tongue lashing while he just laughed and gave me the real powder. He looked really cute with that smile of his but I still couldn't believe it! My own husband played a prank on me while I'm pregnant. I admittedly cried when I was getting mad at him which made him soften up but overall, he was being cruel. He said he wouldn't pull another prank on me again. That cheered me up. Now I feel quite embarrassed about the whole ordeal. But, he doesn't need to know that, now does he? Thank you for letting me rant, journal. Until next time. 

"Here's yous lunch." Kimani said as she set down a plate of food in front of me. 

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly stuffed the book inside of my bag. "Thank you." I mumbled, caught off guard. 

The plate had pan seared potatoes with some left over steak we ate a couple days ago. It wasn't too much but it looked pretty good to me. I didn't eat that much to begin with, so I was happy with eating what I got. 

I got stuffed quickly and before I knew it, it was time to walk back to school. I grabbed my bag and left the house without saying bye because Kimani was busy washing the dishes and my grandparents were already out of the house doing God knows what.

I thought back to the journal. My mother. I couldn’t believe she still wrote in that even when she was pregnant, she really didn’t take a break, huh? And this journal is dated back to when she was 15. She’s kept it for so long and only managed to fill half of the journal. 

It amazed me. 

But my amazement didn’t last long as I saw Atticus waiting for me at the gate of the house. 

I wanted to run back inside of the house and go to my bedroom before locking the door and burying myself underneath the covers. 

But, that wouldn’t be happening. 

“Y/N, I think we need to have a talk.” Atticus said. 

I nodded. “Okay.” My hands shook as I opened the small gate and met Atticus outside of it. “Umm... what about?” I asked, trying to seem oblivious to what was actually going on. 

“About Alexandria.” He has always been straight to the point. 

“Oh.” I didn’t really know what else to say. What is there to say? He wouldn’t believe me no matter what I tell him. Hell, if I had a sibling I’d probably believe them if they told me that Atticus or Alexandria was bullying them even if I had little to no proof. 

“Why do you think it’s okay to bully my sister?” 

I paused as I looked up at Atticus in shock. I couldn’t help myself. Did Alexandria really say that? That I’m the one who’s bullying her. 

I shook my head after the shock. “Of course not. Why would it be okay to bully anyone? Bullying is scum and frankly, a bit ridiculous.” I felt like I could hear Atticus’s brain working as if gears were twisting and trying to figure out what this all meant. 

“I agree. But why would you, who is bullying Alexandria, think that?” 

I sighed as I rubbed my face. “Atticus, I can’t deal with this right now.” 

“And why not?” 

“Because this is ridiculous! You waited outside of my house for me to, maybe, come back to school.” I crossed my arms as I glanced down at Atticus’s shoes so I didn’t have to look in his eyes. 

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take for my sister.” 

“Good for you, then. I don’t care.” 

“Then you plead guilty to bullying her? You didn’t answer my question and this conversation is going off the rails. Why do you think it’s ridiculous that bullies bully when you bully my sister? If you can’t answer this, I’ll have to discuss this with the teacher.” 

“No. I don’t bully your sister, Atticus. If you really think that you have to go to the teacher, then why are you here? You could have told the teacher already but you’ve come to me directly.” I tugged at a strand of my hair as I looked up at Atticus through my eyelashes. 

“Because I’ve known you for years. And... It’s hard to believe that Alexandria would say something like this to me.” 

“That’s because it’s not true. I wouldn’t bully your sister.” 

“Prove it to me.” 

I held tightly onto my bag as I shook my head in disbelief. “I thought you didn’t want this to be true, and now you’re trying to make me prove my innocence? Bullying doesn’t give evidence, Atticus.” 

Atticus simply frowned. “Well then, I can’t believe you if you don’t have a proper case to show.” 

“Then... just stay away from me. You and your sister. I don’t need this.” I walked faster to school, it could already see it coming into vision, the bell was going to ring any minute too. 

I just needed to get Atticus off my case. 

“Y/N, listen to me.” Atticus said as his steps caught up to mine. “You didn’t say anything about any of this before, and Alexandria is the first to bring this up. I’m sorry, but... I need to get a teacher involved.” 

“Okay.” I didn’t want to argue. 

I didn’t care anymore. 

The wedge between Atticus and I started to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, I’ve been having a huge writers block and just pulled this out of ass tonight. Sorry if the exchange between Y/N and Atticus is weird, I hope it isn’t too OC-ish. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Atticus told the teacher. 

He said that was bullying Alexandria which made the teacher pull me aside before class to ask if it was true. 

I said no. Though, I probably should have said yes because now everyone thinks that I'm a liar. 

I grabbed my satchel from my chair. I stayed at school till the end of the day but I really should have stayed at home. 

The class cleared out. I waited for everyone to leave before I made my move to walk home. I couldn't trust no one anymore. 

"Y/N." 

I looked up. It was Tate. 

"Ain't nobody got any 'class', huh? Proves that the class doesn't matter, people betray and get what they want. Ain't just the lower class," said Tate. "What're you gunna do?" 

I shrug. "Keep my head down. Hope it blows over in a couple of weeks or months." I didn't really want to think about what I would have to do for a while. At least Tate saw what was happening. 

"I'd thought Atticus would've listened," 

"Atticus will always believe his sister, not me. It's some sort of sibling pact," 

Tate didn't respond. He simply walked off. I didn't bother to chase after him. Tate probably wouldn't be around me after school but he'd most likely stick up for me when the time comes. He always did. 

My shoulders relaxed. I could rely on Tate for a little bit but until then, I'd have to fend for myself. 

I walked out of the school. 

The younger kids were playing on the fields and the older ones were already far away from the school. I smiled bitterly. I'd do anything to be a little kid again. 

They didn't have no worries and just had fun. 

But now as I'm getting older, more responsibility, more burden on my shoulders, the more thinking of things that were to come in the future like getting a husband and being a stay at home mother. 

I could always be a teacher if I didn't find a husband right away though. That's probably what will end up happening. 

The only one I had eyes on was Atticus but, I don't think he really enjoys my company too much right now. If anything, it probably made Atticus like his crush even more. 

I kicked a rock. Stupid Atticus. Stupid Alexandria. Especially her, she ruined everything. Not that there was much to ruin in the first place. It's nothing like Atticus and I had any special bond. 

If anything, she just distanced us more.

—————

A week passed by. A whole seven days without anyone, but Alexandria, talking to me and just stares from everyone who happened to walk passed me. 

Whenever I happened to be alone Alexandria would show up, almost as if she was trying to tower over me and show that she was clearly superior. 

I rubbed my hand down my face as I looked down at my books on my desk. One day I was going to lose control. I knew it. But until then, I'd keep it all in. 

I had to keep it in. Especially since I was surrounded by people who just constantly watch. I gritted my teeth. They just watch. 

"Y/N, can you answer the question on the board?" The teacher asked. 

I looked up. It was a math problem. "Umm..." I shook my head embarrassingly. Of course it's math. I can't do math. "Is it 36?" 

A couple of snickers were heard around the class. 

The teacher sighed, "If you were paying attention you would understand," she said. "Open your textbook to page 394," 

I was already turned to page 394 but I pretended to flip some pages to look like I wasn't before. Somehow I feel like it would make the teacher happy if she thought she was in the right. 

I jumped. Something hit my shoulder. I looked over to see a piece of crumpled up paper on the floor. I grabbed it. I looked up to the teacher but she was busy writing on the board to notice what I was doing. 

I un-crumpled the paper. 'Quit school.' That's what it said. Only those two words. But... it was a hit to the chest. 

No one wanted me here. 

I set the paper down on my desk. Fine. I wouldn't come back. 

———— 

One day turned into two, two days turned into one week, one week turned into... a talking. 

"Why have you not been going to school?" My grandmother asked. She was sitting down across from me with a tea in front of her. 

I looked down. "I don't know." I couldn't say what was truly happening with me. I couldn't tell that burden to her. She's already been through enough. "Maybe it's not a good fit for me." 

My grandmother took a sip of her tea. "You begged your mother for her to let you go to school. What changed your mind?" Her finger circled around the rim of the tea cup. My mother had done that too. 

I could tell she was trying to pry. My mother used to be like this. Trying to figure out answers to questions that she didn't have the right to be asking. In a way, it was comforting. 

I shrugged. "I don't know." A lie. "I suppose I've gotten sick of learning." Another big lie. "I'd rather wait for summer to come than finish school." Half of a lie. "I still want to go to the farm." The truth. 

"We made a deal. You receive good grades, you will be able to work on the farm," My grandmother replied with. I could feel her smirk. 

I looked up to catch her eye. "I will go to the farm. No matter the circumstance." I had enough of people pushing me around. Alexandria pushed me around. Atticus pushed me around. Now my grandmother is trying to push me around. "The farm is the only thing that is bringing joy to me right now."

I stood up from my chair and pushed it in. "Summer will be over in two weeks. My grades, besides in math, have been perfect. I will go to the last two weeks of school. Though, I'm going to the farm anyway." 

"Do not disrespect me in my own house, Y/N. Sit your bum back down on that chair before you won't be allowed to even think about travelling to the farm," 

I should have listened. But I wasn't going to. Enough was enough. 

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. 

I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I knew I had to just go away. I had to let myself breathe before I turned mentally insane. I trudged forward. I didn't look back. 

My couple of minutes of walking turned into an hour of walking. I set my bag down beside a tree before sitting down beside it. I ran my hand through my hair. My skirt lifted up, exposing my sweaty legs and shorts underneath. My shirt was no better as it was sticking to my chest and back. 

I could take my skirt off. But then I'd have to carry it. 

I leaned my head against the tree. Bullets of sweat slid down my face. I'm not carrying a 5 pound skirt in my arms in the blazing heat. I think I would die if I did. 

Maybe I could take a nap here. It is warm. I panted, leaving my mouth open. Maybe warm wasn't the right word. It was uncomfortably hot. But anyone could find me laying here at the beginning of the forest leading to the lake. 

The lake. I brightened up. I grabbed my bag before walking more into the forest. Why didn't I think of the lake until now? I could take off all my clothes and relax into the cold, refreshing lake. 

My legs shook but I kept walking. I knew I should probably stop but the lake was so close. 

As soon as I reached the lake, I took my skirt off to lighten the load on my legs. I'd be damned if I had to wear that skirt for any while longer. It was weighing me down. 

"Y/N!" 

I looked up. It was Atticus. He was already in the lake. My eyes widened before I quickly grabbed my skirt. 

"I-I have to go," I said. I turned around, already ready to make a break for it but someone grabbed my shoulders. 

"Y/N, you haven't been in school." It was Tate. Why was Tate hanging around Atticus? It was just the two of them too. 

I turned around. I gasped quietly. Maybe I turned around a little too fast because my vision isn't keeping up with my movement. "I've been... busy." I lied. What was I supposed to say? "I just remembered I have to go do something for my grandmother. I shouldn't be here." 

"What is it?" Atticus asked. 

I ignored him. Why would Atticus try to act nice to me? Because I was gone for one week? Or maybe Alexandra finally told the truth? Ha... probably not. 

"Do you need help?" Tate asked this time. I shook my head. Not a good idea. I made a mental note to not shake my head when I'm feeling too hot, it makes you dizzy. 

"No, but thank you." I put my skirt back on before I fanned my face. 

Atticus stepped forward as he examined my face. "Your face is red." He grabbed my hand as he tugged me toward the water. "You look like you're about to faint, Y/N... We may not be on the best terms but I do not want you to faint." 

I let Atticus drag me along. As we arrived at the water, my knees gave out. I collapsed onto the rocks below as I panted heavily. I cupped my hands together before washing my face with the cool water of the lake. It might not be the most sanitary but it would do. 

"Are you alright?" Atticus grabbed a bucket before he filled it with water. He set it beside me. "Here, use this." 

I looked at the bucket. My brain felt fuzzy. I grabbed it before pouring the bucket over my head. It was so cold. It was refreshing. 

Atticus gently put his hand on top of my forehead. "You're burning up... Can I pick you up, Y/N?" 

I bit my lip. "Why?" 

"I need to carry you home. You shouldn't be walking around outside like this. It's dangerous." Atticus didn't wait for my answer. He grabbed ahold of my legs and swooped his arm underneath my back. "Tate, pass me her bag." 

Tate tossed it. I caught it in my hand. 

"I can walk, Atticus." I tried not to blush but I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference. My face was hot. It was probably already bright red and soaked with sweat and water. 

"Even if you could walk, I wouldn't let you," He replied. "Did your grandmother know you were going to be walking in such hot weather? Why are you wearing so many layers of clothes?" 

I groaned. I buried my face into Atticus's chest to shield my face away from the sun. "She didn't know," I said. It was the truth. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to black out but Atticus had other plans. 

He pinched my leg. "Don't pass out. My legs are longer than yours, Y/N, it won't take us long to arrive back at your house. Are your grandparents home?" 

"Yeah." 

Atticus kept silent after that as he continued to walk. He slowed his pace in the forest as it blocked the sunlight for me but also so he wouldn't trip. At least, I think that's what he did it for. I didn't ask. 

"Why haven't you been to school in a week? Have you been sick?" 

"No."

"Why then?" 

"Because of everything." I buried my face more into Atticus's chest as the sunlight started to creep back out from the cracks of the trees. 

"Everything? Do you mean with Alexandra and I?" 

"Mhm." 

"You are the one who bullied her. You have to face the consequences." Atticus shifted his hold on me so my face was covered more. 

"I didn't," I mumbled. "Why would I bully Alexandra? She used to be my friend." 

"Used to be." Atticus repeated. 

I nodded. "We all drifted apart, Atticus. We used to be friends too." 

He stayed silent. 

"How can you even prove that I bullied her? You can't. You just go by her word but it's... it's wrong." I held my bag close to my chest. But... no one believes me. It's always been her and then me. 

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" 

"How can you know if Alexandra is telling the truth, Atticus? It goes back and forth. There is no winning with just people arguing with their word against the others." I whimpered quietly as I gripped tighter onto my bag. "No one can win." 

Atticus sighed. He didn't respond back.


	6. Chapter 6

Atticus stayed silent for the rest of the time he carried me back home. I didn't mind. I didn't want to speak about the situation any further anyway. 

There was no point in arguing either. We both had different views on the subject and I couldn't possibly afford the breath to talk about it anymore than I had to. 

I let out a deep breath. Once Atticus had dropped me off at home, my grandfather ordered me upstairs to lay on the bed. My grandmother put a cool cloth on my forehead. She set a bucket beside my bed just in case as well. 

The doctor came by but he determined i was faint from burning heat so I was to stay in bed and not get up unless it was absolutely necessary. 

I curled up. I didn't particularly have anything I wanted to do but now that I wasn't allowed to do anything, I wanted to do something. It wasn't fair.

Instead I just decided to head off to sleep. Sleep would help this pass, right? 

——— 

A couple days passed before I even knew it. When it came to Monday my grandmother forced me out of bed. 

"You have been sick for the whole weekend, it is time for you to head to school." 

I groaned. I looked up at her before I nodded. "Yessum," I mumbled. I pushed myself up so I was sitting up in my bed with my back against the wall. My head pounded. I ignored it.

My door shut. My grandmother left as she knew I was actually up. Not that I actually wanted to be up. But I forced myself to dress for school. I opened my window to see if today was sunny but I was greeted with Atticus changing. 

My cheeks heated up. 

Atticus was taking off his shirt. He didn't have any bulging muscles but it was quite obvious that Atticus was working out. 

Why didn't Atticus ever learn to shut his curtains? I turned my face away from the window and shut it. I wouldn't want Atticus to be spying on me if I was in his position so why should I be doing the same? Because I'm a girl? That's not an excuse. 

I started to shove my belongings into my book bag for school as I pushed the thought of Atticus's naked upper body away from my mind. There was no need to think about him. 

I sighed. I did feel better but the dread in my stomach was not making me want to go to school one bit. Especially since Alexandra was there and everyone else who was on her side. 

But there was Tate. 

I walked out of my bedroom and grabbed an apple for breakfast. I didn't really want to think about Alexandra and have her ruin my school experience but I couldn't help it. She was always there. 

I walked to school. No one was around since it was so early but something wasn't quite right. 

I could already tell that today wasn't going to be a good one. 

I opened the door to the school and walked down the hall. There was barely anyone here but for some reason, I felt as if something bad was waiting. 

Alexandra glared as she saw me walk into the classroom. Of course it was Alexandra. I couldn't have a break from her. It was just the two of us. Of course it would be. I left early because I was embarrassed with Atticus. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be smart enough to actually leave the school," she said. Alexandra walked toward me. "I thought you would have learned your place, dog." She grabbed onto the front of my dress. 

I looked up at her. "Let go, Alexandra." 

She laughed. "Now why would I let go? Are you actually trying to stand up for yourself? Ha, you are even more pathetic than I thought you were. Now that everyone is on my side, I can have my way with you and no one will find out."

I grab onto her wrist with a slight growl. "Let go, Alexandra." I wasn't in the mood for this today. Why should I let this bitch boss me around when I didn't even do anything to her? She decided to pick on me and I just let it happen?

"No. You are just a little whore, pretending to be sick around all the boys when in fact you just wanted them to think you are a damsel in distress. You are lucky my brother didn't fall for it." Alexandra pushed me up against the classroom wall. "You aren't even good enough for the dirt under my heel,"

I groaned as my head hit against the wall causing my head to pound more than it already was. "Alexandra-"

She cut me off. "I'm not going to fall for it either." She tightened her grip onto my dress and pulled me close to her face. She smirked. "I bet you thought my brother was actually going to like you. I know you have a crush on him."

"I-I don't-" I tried to think of a way to defend myself but my head was pounding. I leaned my head forward. God, I really wanted to punch Alexandra in the face and just go home. But, I'd be in even more trouble if my punch left a mark. 

"Really? Then why do you always glance at him and talk to him whenever the chance arrives? You really are pathetic, Y/N." She giggled before she slammed me back against the wall. "You are not good enough for my brother. I cannot even see how you would think that. It frankly is laughable." 

"Shut up! Can't you shut your loud mouth for one second? That is not true!" I push against her chest causing Alexandra to fall down onto the ground. A push wouldn't leave a mark. "Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear your voice! Do not come near me! I hate you, Alexandra. I cannot stand to see your face. Even your presence gives me shivers down my spine,"

Alexandra gasped quietly as her eyes welled up with tears. "Wh-Why would you say that to me?" She covered her mouth as she glanced away. 

I frowned. What? Why was she acting like this when before she was acting all tough. It was like a complete switch. She went from being the devil to an angel in the matter of seconds. 

I held the back of my head. There was no way that anyone was here, right? That would be just my luck. 

"Y/N. This was all the proof I needed." I knew this voice all too well. This was the one voice I didn't want to hear at all when this was happening. They just had to walk in at this exact moment and only see the bad that I've done. 

I turned around. 

Atticus was standing right at the doorway of the classroom. 

Ever since I was young I thought Atticus was good at timing and good to coming to conclusions but after these past few weeks, I've realized it's actually the exact opposite.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at Atticus. He always had to walk in at the worst possibly moments. 

I glared at Alexandra. "This was your plan wasn't it?" I asked as my angry started to bubble up to the surface. I clenched my hands into fists. Fuck everything. "Wasn't it?!" 

Alexandra flinched. Her eyes widen in fear as she scrambled back. "N-no it wasn't," she said. Her voice was quiet and weak. 

"I know it was. You planned for Atticus to walk in at this moment and you knew I'd be at my wits end with you! You always get what you want Alexandra! You're a spoiled brat! Ever since you started to hang out with your new friends you gained a sense of righteousness and you became a right out-"

"That is enough." Atticus growled. He grabbed onto my wrist and yanked me towards him. "You do not get to insult my sister."

I ripped my wrist out of his hand. "You do not touch me!" I yelled. "You are just a kid Atticus! You don't know anything that has been happening and you always butt your nose in places it doesn't belong! You are no better than your sister!" I was so tired. This was going on long enough. 

Atticus opened his mouth but shut it. He seemed shocked that I yelled at him. But I wouldn't take back a word I said, why would I? 

Why couldn't this just end? Why did I always have to be the one being yelled at and called down all the time? It just wasn't fair. I always got the short stick, worst luck, picked last. I wanted to be heard. I wanted everyone to know how angry I was. 

Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I held them back. Atticus and Alexandra both didn't deserve to see me cry over them. "I'm done," I whispered. 

Atticus blocked the door. "No. I'm telling the teacher on what happened here, Y/N," he said sternly. "You cannot just expect to yell at both me and Alexandra and get away with it, can you?" 

"Atticus you are a stern idiot! Move out of the way!"

"No," he said. He crossed his arms. "If I'm such a kid then I will tell on the teacher and let her handle this." He set his bag down by the door for extra 'protection'. 

I glared at Atticus. "If you know what is good for you Atticus, you would unblock the door and let me through." 

Atticus stood his ground.

"Atticus, I swear to god. You better move before I do something I regret,"

"Do it. I will still stay here and make sure all of this will be reported,"

I was done. This wasn't right. I don't need to be held captive. I raised my hand. I was going to slap Atticus but before I could, I was shoved onto the ground. 

I gasped. My head banged against the floor but most of my body weight landed onto my back. I screamed in pain. Fuck. My hand slid back and touched the back of my head. It was wet. My eyes widened. They met with Alexandra. 

She was smirking. 

Alexandra turned her attention back to Atticus, the smirk gone. "Atticus! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly as she blocked his view of me. 

I whimpered loudly as I tried to sit up but my head felt on fire along with my back. I clenched my hand into a fist. I forced myself to sit up. 

My vision was blurry. I turned my head back to look at the classroom floor and it was soaked in blood. I felt sick to my stomach. That was my blood. 

Why was I bleeding so much? Why did everything hurt and like I was on fire? I let out a shaky breath. 

"Y/N!" 

I turned to the voice. It was the teacher. "...hi," I whispered. 

"What happened here?! Atticus, Alexandra, to my office right now!" She ordered. 

"Y/N? What?" Atticus looked over Alexandra's shoulder and his eyes widen. "Wh-what?" 

Alexandra turned around before she gasped. "Oh my goodness!" 

"I'm going to get the doctor! Y/N stay there. You two, my office, Now." 

Atticus left the room but Alexandra stayed saying she was going to make sure 'I stayed safe'. 

Alexandra felt down beside me. "That is what you get for calling me and my brother down, Y/N. You can die and I bet no one would care. Your parents are dead and your grandparents don't care if you're here or not." She laughed. "Your life is very pathetic if you ask me."

I couldn't answer. Black dots danced in my vision and I swear my hearing wasn't working properly. Alexandra was talking to loudly and then too quietly which made it hard to understand and comprehend what she was even saying. 

I don't know how much time passed by but the teacher was back with the doctor. I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. 

I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and make a chapter each week ranging around 2000+ words!


End file.
